


Endearments

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Tumblr Related [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy beginning, M/M, Oral Sex, Tumblr giveaway winner, Wedding Night, Winter Palace, did I mention a kilt?, even the smut is fluffy, finally get to call him 'husband'!, fluffy middle, it's all pretty fluffy, mm mm mm, under the kilt BJ, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Newlyweds Teddy Trevelyan and Cullen Rutherford make use of the beautiful setting of the Winter Palace for their wedding night.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Male Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Character(s), Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan
Series: Tumblr Related [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779646
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for bigfan-fanfic who won first place in my giveaway! It features Cullen Rutherford and his OC Teddy Trevelyan, mentor to the Inquisitor. This was my first M/M piece and I'm so glad that it was everything that bigfan-fanfic wanted! 
> 
> Enjoy these two! I know I did!

Walking through the Winter Palace with his husband-Maker, his  _ husband _ -was a surreal, almost ethereal, experience. Teddy could feel Cullen’s thumb brushing back and forth over his own as they wandered aimlessly through the nearly empty halls. He chanced a peek over at him but found that Cullen’s amber eyes were already on him. Feeling a happy blush on his cheeks, Teddy squeezed his hand. 

“What?” Teddy could barely contain his grin. 

“Nothing,” Cullen said softly. “Everything.” He gave Teddy that lopsided smile that drew attention to his scar. He felt his heart leap at Cullen’s words. Perhaps, more specifically, the emotion behind them. 

“Do you know what I’d really like to do?” Teddy halted them and turned to face Cullen. “I mean,  _ really  _ like to do?” 

Cullen drew his hand up, placing a light kiss on the back of Teddy’s slim fingers. Fingers capable of working all kinds of magic. “I know several things you  _ really _ like to do. Which did you have in mind, love?”

“I’m hungry for-” Teddy stopped with a smile and leaned in close, his lips brushing against Cullen’s ear. “Food.” 

Cullen leaned back sharply, surprise written on his features. “Food?” 

Teddy used his distraction to kiss him, his tongue lingering to tease Cullen’s scar. “Yes, food. I didn’t eat before the wedding because I thought I might throw up. Now I’m absolutely famished.” 

“Well, I’d imagine there are one or two kitchens around here somewhere.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. “I thought you had something else in mind.” 

“I have several things on my mind, food is just the first of many,” Teddy assured him. “Food is also what we will require to get through all of the other things on my mind.” 

Cullen almost snorted with laughter. “Fuel for the fire.” 

“So to speak.” Teddy agreed, tugging at Cullen's hand. They fell into step together and continued down the hall, wandering aimlessly. Noticing an open door, he peeked in before they walked by. A plump, older woman was humming to herself, changing sheets on a bed that was surely big enough to sleep half a dozen people. 

“Excuse me, might we trouble you for a moment?” Teddy spoke softly not wanting to startle her. 

She looked up and smiled politely. “How can I help you,  _ monsieurs _ ?” 

“Could you point us to the nearest kitchen?” he asked, smiling warmly. 

“There are several events going on at the moment,  _ monsieur.  _ Of which are you a part of?” She set down the linen and stepped closer. Her hair was mostly silver, but they could still see strands of the vibrant red it used to be. 

“We’re with the Inq-” Cullen started. 

“We’re off duty today.” Teddy cut in, elbowing his husband in the ribs. “It’s our wedding day. It was rather unplanned, so I don’t think we’re an official event.” 

The woman’s smile morphed from polite to genuine. “Congratulations, dears! And what a handsome couple you are!” She walked to them, waving her hands toward the door as she did. “Come with me and we’ll get you set up,” she assured them. 

“Madame?” Cullen offered his elbow as she approached. Her cheeks flushed with delight and she slipped her arm through his. Teddy did the same and they headed down the hall, one on either side of her. 

“Tell me, how did such a steadfast Fereldan village boy come to seduce a Free Marcher noble?” She asked jovially. 

“I-how do you know?” Cullen couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice. 

“ _ Monsieurs _ , I was not always an old woman who changed sheets and washed windows,” she chuckled. She looked up at Teddy. “Your attire quite gives you away-” She paused. 

“Teddy.” He supplied with an amused smile. 

“Mm, Trevelyan. Of Ostwick?” She phrased it as a guess, but her tone was confident. 

“How could you possibly-” Cullen wondered, looking down at the woman. Teddy could only look over her head at his husband and smile. 

“Well, the attire is undeniably Free Marches. The kilt sports the colors of the Trevelyan family. The quality of the sporran is undeniably high end, which suggests nobility, not just any old family member. The jacket is also high quality with expensive findings. Silverite findings from Ostwick are of a particularly exquisite quality.” She laid all of her reasonings out one by one. 

“Brilliant. Do Cullen next,” Teddy requested with a grin. 

Cullen closed his eyes briefly and willed the flaming blush on his cheeks to dissipate. 

“Cullen, a good strong Ferelden name. Southern, certainly. Not much of an accent left though so only during his childhood. Most of the densely populated areas are in the north so village dweller is much more likely.” He felt her arm squeeze his. “Strong, and fit,” she mused. “A warrior. Good one too if that’s the worst of your scars.” 

“It is,” Teddy confirmed with an unabashed smile. This was all far too much fun. 

Cullen groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Maker’s breath, Ted.” 

“Your livery is certainly standard, but the quality isn’t that of a standard soldier's. A man with a higher rank. Too nice for someone under Captain. Of course, with all of the people about the Palace right now a captain would be here to work only but a Commander might have some free time?” She guessed. 

“Two for two!” Teddy laughed. “We know a certain Orlesian who would be interested in your talents if you ever want a different job.” 

“Oh dear, no. I’ve had quite enough adventure for one life.” She led them with gentle movements down hallways that were growing steadily smaller and less decorated. Eventually, she slipped her arms from theirs to unlock a heavy wooden door. “Come along,” she urged. 

The short stairway led down into a stone kitchen that was cool and smelled of fresh baked bread from an oven long cooled. “The bakers work here at night so you shouldn’t be bothered this time of day. There’s food in the pantry and you’re welcome to any of it.” 

She turned to them again and smiled. They were both quite a bit taller than she was so she had to tilt her head back. “Do you want to know what else I can see in the two of you?” 

“Please, tell us.” Teddy urged, pulling out a stool at the workbench for Cullen. The Commander sat and Teddy laid his hands on his broad shoulders, gripping and releasing tightly to ease the tension there. Even on their wedding day the man was filled with it. It would take years to teach him how to relax. 

“I see forever.” Her smile widened and her green eyes sparkled. “There is so much love in both of you and so much need for it. You both take and give in equal measures and do so gladly. Nothing can repair the sadness and pain that you have both seen, but love only looks toward the future.” 

Laying her hand over one of Teddy’s she rested the other on Cullen’s cheek. “You didn’t know then, during all of the pain, that this is what you were fighting for. But it was and you’re here. Don’t  _ ever _ stop fighting for each other. All evil is fought for one reason, so that others may live. So that they may find what you have found. And now that you have it, you know how dear it is.” She rummaged through her skirts, the tell-tale jingling preceding the giant keyring she produced. 

“But today is your wedding day.” She unhooked an ornate bronze key and handed it to Cullen. “Two handsome young men in love. This key is for the suite overlooking the southwest gardens. That wing is being renovated at the moment however no one is working with all of the hubbub going on. Can’t have too many of the help bumping elbows with the guests.”

“I'm sure your work will require you to return to the real world soon enough. I can’t give you a longer honeymoon, but I can give you a nicer one. One where no one knows where you are.” She said with a suggestive wink. 

Cullen set the key on the bench and dug into his pocket. He produced a few sovereigns and held them out to her. “Thank you. We can’t tell you how much this means to us.” 

She pushed his hand back and shook her head. “You’ve paid me enough. You let me walk with you and bask in your happiness. And feel up your beautifully sculpted muscles. Lucky man, you are,” she said to Teddy who found himself blushing this time. 

Heading to the door, she smiled back at them once more. “I wish you all of the happiness this world has to offer Teddy and Cullen. Don’t let it, or each other, go.” 

They both watched the door with an odd sort over wonderment after she’d left. “You saw her too, right?” Teddy asked, breaking the silence. 

Cullen laughed, looking over his shoulder at him. “What are you suggesting?” 

“That I think a spirit of love is masquerading as a servant in the Winter Palace.” He looked down at his husband who was giving him an odd look. “She gave us a suite-no-a whole  _ wing _ in a  _ royal palace. _ ” Teddy pointed out. “Things never go this right for us.” 

Turning on the stool, Cullen pulled Teddy to stand between his legs. His hands moved to the small of his back, then lower over the soft fabric of his kilt. “Then perhaps we should enjoy it before the other shoe drops,” he suggested. 

“Food first, remember?” Teddy asked with a laugh. 

“You could drive a man mad, you know that?” A resigned Cullen got up from the stool and headed to the pantry door. It was large inside and quite cool. Wheels of cheese, dried herbs and preserved food filled the shelves. Teddy followed him in, looking around for something that looked appealing. 

“Do you know what this reminds me of?” He asked, browsing slowly. He heard Cullen’s questioning hum. “That time in Skyhold when you were sick with withdrawal all day. In the middle of the night when you were feeling better you just had to eat then and there.” He turned at Cullen’s chuff of laughter. He knew where this was going. 

“In fact, you were feeling so much better, you bent me over that giant ale barrel and showed me that  _ all _ of your appetites had returned.” Intentionally, he lowered his voice, letting the rumble of his accent give it richness. 

Cullen closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Ted. Love. You  _ have _ to stop.” 

“Do I though?” Teddy asked with a laugh, opening a jar of peaches. He reached in and pulled out a slice, taking a bite. The juice dripped down his chin and Cullen reached out to brush it off with his thumb before bringing it to his own lips. 

“Yes,” he said firmly. “Or I won’t be letting you eat.” 

“Alright, I suppose I could dial it down just a little bit. For the sake of your sanity.” Teddy held out a peach and Cullen leaned forward to eat it. They found a tin of some kind of citrusy cake as well as a small wedge of cheese and a crusty loaf of bread with a soft, airy center.

They headed in the direction of the southwestern wing, their gait once again slow and lazy. “I feel a little guilty that we didn’t ask for her name.” Cullen broke off another piece of the cake. 

“I’m telling you.” Teddy shook his head. “She’s a spirit.” 

Cullen chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his chewing. “I think this is it.” He grabbed the massive and ornate doors and tugged. They didn’t move. He retrieved the key they had been given and it granted them access. 

The hallway was a disaster. Cloth was hung over the doors with scaffolding lining the walls. Tools were strewn about, clear that the workers were nowhere close to finished. 

“You don’t think it’s that big one at the end, do you?” Cullen glanced at the other doors as they passed, all covered. 

“That is the end of the wing and it would overlook the gardens.” Teddy pointed out, stuffing the cheese and bread into the tin and closing it for later. The key worked just as well on the locks of the uncovered doors and they each swung one open. 

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen exclaimed, his jaw falling open. “This is incredible!” 

Teddy looked around in awe. “I’ll say…” He agreed, his voice trailing off. 

The room was adorned in rich crimson and ivory, gold accents glittering in the fading evening light. The vaulted ceilings were intricately painted with battle scenes from ages past. The massive, four-poster bed was draped in thick curtains of rich, red velvet. The sheets looked incredibly soft, turned over a fluffy duvet. 

A door to the left was open, showing the washroom with a massive tub inset into the floor. The door to the right was also cracked open, showing a hint of fully stocked wall to ceiling bookshelves and comfortable leather chairs. Balcony doors framed either side of the bed. The wind fluttered the gossamer curtains around the rich stained glass doors. The smell of the gardens wafted up from below. A warm cherry wood floor covered the whole room, broken occasionally by strategically placed rugs of ivory. The hearth would easily hold five men inside and it was already prepared for a fire. 

Teddy set their snacks on a small table against the wall while Cullen closed the doors behind them. “I’ve been to a lot of fancy places” -he assured his husband- “but this is  _ fancy. _ ” 

Cullen turned to face him, smiling that smile that drove Teddy crazy. The scar, the way his eyes lit up so easily. “Do you want to explore a little?” 

“Absolutely not.” Teddy was emphatic, rushing Cullen to kiss him fiercely. One of Cullen’s hands snaked to the back of his neck, the other around his torso to tug Teddy closer. Teddy teased his lower lip with his teeth, tugging gently and eliciting a groan from his husband. He loved Cullen’s little noises of pleasure. 

Cullen pulled away from his lips to rest his forehead against Teddy’s. “Please tell me you aren’t hungry for food anymore?” he pleaded. 

Nuzzling Cullen’s nose with his own, Teddy smiled. “I’m definitely hungry for you now.” He started to remove the belt and rich gold sash from Cullen’s waist. Once removed, they both worked the buttons of his jacket so that Cullen could shrug it off, letting it fall to the floor. Teddy’s jacket and vest got the same treatment. Each article of clothing seemed to bring out more need in both of them. 

Reaching over his head, Cullen drew his undershirt over his head. Teddy reached for the fastening of his kilt but Cullen’s hand covered his quickly to stop him. “Not yet. I’ve been thinking about what’s under the kilt all day.”

Teddy closed his eyes and let out a huff of breath. “By all means,” he invited. “Please, slake your curiosity.” He opened his eyes again when he felt his sporran removed from his waist. Cullen met his eyes and kept his gaze as he knelt before the love of his life. Teddy was already half-hard with anticipation, but the appreciative hum his husband gave when he lifted his kilt made him twitch and grow harder. 

“Maker, you are magnificent, Ted.” Cullen’s murmured praise was accompanied by his large hand and long fingers wrapping around Teddy’s cock. Running his fingers through Cullen’s hair, he gently urged him forward. Since he had planned on doing so anyway, Cullen didn’t resist the silent request to take him into his mouth. His free hand kept the kilt bunched at his stomach while the other stroked him with maddening slowness. 

Cullen’s mouth was exquisite and he knew how to use it to drive Teddy crazy. His tongue lapped at the bead of pre-cum that formed on the swollen head, smiling at the responding twitch. His amber eyes looked up at Ted as he took him into his mouth, tongue teasing the underside. 

He loved pleasuring Teddy. The already dulcet brogue that Cullen adored only grew more rich when they were together. Teddy hissed in pleasure at the contact of his husband’s gaze.  _ His husband!  _ He loved being able to use the term. 

Cullen’s fist pumped slowly in time with the motions of his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, his tongue moving over the head in sloppy circles. In response to Teddy’s soft moan of pleasure, Cullen mirrored it, letting him feel the sensation. Feeling Ted’s hand tighten in his hair and tug, he released him with a pop of his cheek. “What’s wrong?” Cullen’s hand continued to pump slowly over his cock, clearly not too concerned that something was amiss. 

“Only that I’m being selfish. Your pants must be uncomfortably tight by now.” Teddy was already starting to breathe hard, swallowing as he watched Cullen lap at the head of his cock once more before releasing it and standing. 

The rest of their clothes were thrown off in a frenzied rush and Teddy practically threw Cullen onto the bed. The man laughed, moving back onto it as Teddy mounted the bed, watching Cullen with a predatory glare. “I can’t believe you’re mine. All mine.” The rumble of his voice made a shiver shoot up Cullen’s spine. Ted moved his attention to Cullen’s thick cock, resting heavy against his stomach. Must to his dismay, Cullen tsked when he reached for him. 

“I want you to feel the back of my throat when you taste me.” His voice was also low and sultry, the rumble coming from deep in his chest. Teddy shifted himself and laid on his side next to Cullen who turned to face him as well. He wasted no time in taking Ted’s cock into his mouth again, throat constricting around his length. 

Teddy gasped, his hand squeezing Cullen through the distraction of his enthusiasm. Cullen found a steady rhythm with his hand and mouth, allowing Teddy to concentrate on returning that pleasure. His hand moved to Cullen’s tight sac, rolling them in his hand as he ran his tongue from base to tip and back again. 

He felt Cullen’s hum of pleasure in his core and Teddy couldn’t help the slow pumping of his hips, seeking more of his lover’s hot mouth. He felt Cullen’s hand grip his backside, squeezing and urging him deeper until Ted could feel his nose against his sac, throat constricting around him. 

Feeling that he wasn’t giving as much as he was getting, he redoubled his efforts. He released Cullen’s balls and slicked his finger before eagerly returning his attention to Cullen’s throbbing cock. His finger teased at Cullen’s tight ring, making his hips jerk. 

Cullen couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust into Teddy’s inviting mouth, or push back and impale himself on his finger. Teddy’s mouth left him to kiss and bite at the flesh of Cullen’s thigh as his finger teased deeper. “I can’t wait to be buried inside of you.” His tongue chased Cullen’s cock, flicking and teasing. 

Cullen’s agreement was apparent when he released Teddy’s length and moved out of his reach to sit up. He started to move onto his stomach but Teddy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No, I want to watch your face.” 

Rolling onto his back, he gave Teddy that bright smile he loved so much. He could see the intensity and love in the Commander’s eyes and knew at that moment he was the only thing in Cullen’s world that mattered. 

Teddy moved to straddle Cullen’s left leg, moving forward until he could wrap his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together slowly. Cullen let out a low moan, brows furrowing for a moment. His hands moved to roam Ted’s body, feathering over the rough scar on his side before moving to his chest then his arms. He loved the feel of his muscles moving beneath Teddy's skin as he stroked them. 

It wasn’t long before Cullen found his eyes again. The mossy-green hazel reflected his own feelings. He had never doubted Ted’s love for him and the emotion in his husband’s eyes only reinforced that. Cullen would never, ever regret marrying this man. His soulmate, found in the most unlikely of places at the most unfortunate time. Or perhaps, most fortunate. They’d found each other when they were both in the most need of companionship and support. 

He’d never questioned how Ted was able to produce the warm, tingling oil that now coated their cocks mostly because he was half out of his mind with need at the time. Like he was right now. 

“Tell me what you want, my love.” Teddy’s strong hand around them, the feel of his hard cock against Cullen’s own aching one was so distracting, he almost couldn’t answer. He knew that eye contact was an extremely intimate thing for both of them so Cullen made sure to keep his gaze. 

“I want to feel you inside of me.” Cullen’s tone was intense, almost demanding and yet it was still a plea. “All of you. Maker, you feel so good when you fuck me.”

Teddy released them, gripping the base of his cock to slide the head around Cullen’s sac and then down to tease his tight hole. “Tell me why.” Teddy wrapped his arm around Cullen’s right leg and drew it up and over his shoulder. He pushed into Cullen slowly, withdrawing before the head of his cock was swallowed. Cullen’s cock twitched and he let out a low groan of disappointment. “I love when you tell me why.” 

Cullen swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. “Ted, we don’t have enough time in the world for me to tell you all of the ways you make me feel good.” This elicited a laugh from his lover which made Cullen’s heart clench with joy. He could feel the thick head continuing to tease yet no matter how he shifted his hips, he didn’t get what he wanted. “Besides, I would much rather listen to you talk.” 

With a slow roll of his hips, Teddy started to sink into Cullen’s tight, inviting body. “I know you would.” Teddy’s voice took on a sensual tone. It had taken Cullen a long time to admit he loved Ted’s voice, especially when they were making love. Teddy was glad he’d told him. It created such raw, visceral reactions in Cullen. Though he’d only ever been with Cullen he got the feeling that it wasn’t always like that between lovers. 

“Do you know how perfect you are?” Ted asked, watching his cock sink slowly until he snapped his hips forward to bury the last few inches and make Cullen cry out. His back arched and Ted enjoyed watching the way his muscles shifted and his face screwed up. “You take me so well. So tight.” The pleasure was also apparent in his voice, strained with the need to move faster, harder. To make Cullen come so hard he’d never forget this night. 

Breathing hard, Cullen had to talk between his pants, unable to get out a full sentence. “So big...full...Ted I love...Maker, I love it. Don’t stop...” 

He was having an equally hard time coming up with words. He started to move with agonizing slowness but found that he couldn’t keep up that pace for too long. Cullen’s moving hips and tightening muscles were driving him faster and faster. He wrapped his hands around Cullen’s thigh, using it to pull his husband against him with each thrust. 

It was all happening too quickly. He wanted this to last. Slowing his thrusts, he released Cullen’s leg. Mistaking his intentions, Cullen’s head snapped up. “What’s wrong?” He panted, reaching up to rest his hand on Teddy’s chest over his rapidly beating heart. 

“Nothing,” Ted responded, blanketing Cullen’s body with his own to kiss him. He responded eagerly, sucking at Ted’s lower lip. He’d stopped the movement of his hips completely. Cullen’s long fingers slid through the messy chestnut curls and used them to tug Teddy away from his mouth gently. 

“You can’t lie to me, Ted.” Cullen chastised gently. “Talk to me.” 

“I want this to last. Our first time as a married couple. All I can think of is pounding you until you can’t think straight-” Cullen groaned at that “-but I want it to be perfect for you. You were my first and I want you to be my last.” 

“Oh, love. It  _ is _ perfect.  _ You’re _ perfect.” Cullen tightened around him, making Teddy bite his full lip and let out a small whimper. “We have all night. The rest of our lives. If I ever made you think that you weren’t enough, or not doing the right things, I’m sorry. It is always perfect with you.” Cullen assured him, his thumb brushing back and forth on his cheek, over the rough stubble. 

“Tied down, you in me, me in you...even just pleasuring ourselves for the other to watch without touching...all of it is making-love because it’s you and I love you.” Cullen chuckled, pressing his forehead to Teddy’s and closing his eyes. “If you want to go slow, we go slow. If you want to rut into me like an animal, then do that. If you want me to bend you over an ale keg, we can do that too. Whatever it is, it’s perfect. It’s our wedding night and I will never forget tonight or wish things had been different.”

When he opened his eyes, he found Teddy’s screwed tightly shut, moisture gathered in the corners. They both had insecurities that seemed to come and go. “Hey, look at me, love. I just want you, Ted. Any way I can get you.  _ Maker’s breath, _ I love you.” Although the last was whispered, he couldn’t use it to hide the break in his voice. 

Teddy’s lips slammed to his and he swung his leg over Cullen’s trapped one. Cullen wrapped them both around Ted’s waist, returning the kiss with a feverish need. He started moving again, long steady thrusts that teased Cullen’s tight ring with his head before sinking to the hilt again. 

Taking Cullen’s hand, he laced their fingers together and brought them over his head, pinning him to the bed. Cullen’s other hand found its way back into his hair as he moaned into his lips. He could feel Cullen’s cock trapped between them, sliding against their stomachs with each movement of their hips. 

It was Cullen that broke the kiss first, panting and pressing his forehead against Ted’s. “I’m so close..” He groaned, rolling his hips to increase the friction around his cock. 

“Me too,” Ted whispered, kissing his way along Cullen’s jaw and down his neck. “Tell me what you need.” 

“Just don’t stop.” Cullen squeezed his hand tighter the closer he came to the edge. 

“I love you.” Ted said against his skin, his arm sliding around him to hold him even closer. 

Cullen whimpered, his legs squeezing. “Say it again.” His plea was accompanied by another long moan as Teddy changed his pace. He started to slowly withdraw, then snap his hips forward hard enough that the bed creaked in protest. 

“I love you, Cullen. I’m almost there. I’ll say it as many times as I need to. Come with me.” Teddy promised. The movements of Cullen’s body told him that he was so close. He may not know much about pleasuring other people, but he  _ knew _ Cullen like the back of his hand. 

The hand in Ted’s hair tightened almost painfully, though Cullen seemed to know that limit. “Again!” Cullen cried, rutting against Teddy’s stomach as much as he could. 

Pressing his lips to Cullen’s ear, Teddy’s deep voice rumbled to his very core. “I love you.” 

Like a rope under too much tension, Cullen snapped. Teddy could feel his cock twitching between them as he came, wetting their stomach with his spend. The cry of pleasure that ripped from his lips was enough to send Teddy after him. His thrusts became erratic, only pulling out a few inches. The primal need to bury himself into his mate was deep-seated. He was powerless to resist Cullen’s call to join him. 

The pleasure thrummed through Teddy, deep and resonating. He could feel Cullen shaking beneath him, his grip still tight on Ted’s hand. It seemed like an eternity until either of them could think straight. Neither wanted to move for a long while. The aftershocks of their release sending little jolts of residual pleasure. 

“If you think that wasn’t perfect or that I’m going to forget  _ that _ ” -Cullen nuzzled his cheek so that Ted could feel his lips curl into a smile- “you are absolutely insane.” 

Lifting his head to look down at his golden haired husband, Teddy couldn’t help but smile back. “That memorable?” 

“More than. I’ve never felt anything like that.” Cullen breathed out in wonder. 

“Neither have I.” He released Cullen’s hand and his arms immediately wrapped around him, encasing Ted against his hard body. With a quick twist of his body, Teddy suddenly found himself beneath Cullen who was rolling his hips in little motions. The sensations around his softening cock made him hiss, drawing air between his teeth. Then, quite disappointingly, Cullen was gone. Already off the bed and moving to the washroom. 

Propping himself up on one elbow, Teddy called after him. “Are you just gonna leave?” 

“You’ll see,” Cullen called over his shoulder. Teddy laughed and fell back against the bed with a deep sigh. He didn’t even mind the seed smeared over his stomach. He got the idea that would be taken care of shortly. 

After a few minutes, just when Ted was going to ask what was happening, Cullen’s voice called him into the washroom. Sliding from the bed, he walked in to find Cullen shoulder deep in the tub, steam rising from the water. He crooked his finger with a sly grin. 

“Come here, love.” He beckoned. Swirls of fragrant oils skimmed the water's surface.

Ted stepped down into the water and, despite having enough room to sit wherever he wished, sat between Cullen’s legs, leaning back against him. Cullen’s strong arms wrapped around him, murmuring soft words of praise and love into his ear. Sliding a little lower, he laid his head against Cullen’s shoulder, turning his head to rest it under his chin. He rested his hands on Cullen’s arms as they held him tight and secure. 

In that moment, everything else melted away. He could feel Cullen’s slow, even breathing against his back. Sliding one hand down to Cullen’s, he fingered the band around his ring finger. The one he’d placed there just hours before. 

“I’m going to fall asleep if we stay in here too long. You're far too comfortable.” Teddy closed his eyes and let himself relax completely. 

“I won’t let you drown and I promise I’ll only wake you in the most pleasurable of ways.” Cullen’s soft chuckle made his chest tighten with emotion. 

“I’ll hold you to that. I have a lot more planned for tonight.” Ted couldn’t hide the sleepy contentment in his voice. 

“Tonight, and every other night.” Cullen pressed a kiss into Teddy’s curls. “I hope you have enough plans to last you the rest of your life, husband. I know I have more than a few.” 

Teddy let out a chuff of a laugh. “I rather like that. Husband.” 

“I shall endeavour to use it as much as possible,” Cullen promised. “I love you, Ted.” 

With a hum of affection, he squeezed Cullen’s hand. “I love you too,  _ husband _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Be sure to give my Tumblr (jacklyn-flynn) and bigfan-fanfic's a look-see! They have the most amazing collection of well thought out OC's and their blog is just full of fluffy little pieces of their lives!


End file.
